The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An example of an image forming apparatus has high rigidity. In detail, the image forming apparatus includes a left frame and a right frame. Each frame is box-shaped. Each frame includes a plate surface and four side surfaces. The four side surfaces extend in a direction perpendicular to the plate surface from four edges of the plate surface as base ends. Each side surface is joined with adjacent side surfaces. Accordingly, the strength of each frame increases, thus increasing the rigidity of the image forming apparatus.